Remember, Katniss
by Dannigar
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss and Finnick, alone, had been taken captive by the Capitol and Beetee, Johanna, and Peeta were picked up by District 13? Well, there's only one way to find out... READ!
1. Reunited

** A/N: I am very sorry for the inconvience I have caused with the long waits and not being able to make up my mind about where I want to go with this story. Please, forgive me. =( School has began again for me and already (in just the past month) I have been overloaded with homework, assignments, and projects. With all of this time I **_**have**_** been able to finally make up my mind about this story. Instead of starting right after **_**Catching Fire**_** ended, I will start after the rescue team has returned from the Capitol. So, to clear up any questions... Katniss and Finnick were the only ones captured by the Capitol. Annie is with Peeta, Johanna, and Beetee in District 13, and Peeta already knows about what happened to District 12. So, if you have any questions about something that doesn't make sense to you, please P.M. me. Thank-you, and... ENJOY!**

**Peeta's POV**

Knots.._. _Knots... Knots. That is all I have been doing since the rescue team set out. Haymitch came in about 15 minutes ago, saying that they should be back any minute now, and I am ecstatic(but nervous at the same time). Three months, more than 90 days. That's how long she's been gone. It still hurts to say her name at times. Who knows how bad her condition will be when she gets back? And I am not just talking about physically, but mentally, too.

"They're back." I tilt my head up to see_ him _standing there. The one I made a deal with to save _her, _not_ me._ I unsteadily rise to my feet and follow Haymitch towards the medical ward, where _her_ sister volunteers at.

-o-

Chaos. That's the first word that comes to mind when we arrive. Doctors pushing stretchers with injured rescue team members on top of them. Nurses following closely behind. Haymitch leads me straight through the chaos and towards the entrance to a seperate room. Inside are many doctors - all moving - standing around a bed, and I know it has to be _her_ bed. I turn to Haymitch, who only gives me an encouraging nod before backing away into the shadows the walls have to offer.

I walk straight through the mess of doctors and towards my love. But when I see her, I understand why so many doctors were surrounding her. Bruises cover her body, those beautiful grey eyes sunken from malnutrition and fear. She's awake, those familiar eyes grazing over every doctor surrounding her frail figure. Her eyes searching through the crowd to find who knows what. Those eyes linger on mine for just a moment, before a nurse sticks an IV into her arm. I take her hand just as she's drifting off into a drug-induced sleep.

"Katniss," I whisper into her ear (the first time I've said her name in months), "it's Peeta."

Before she goes under, she manages to return to me a reassuring squeeze of the hand.


	2. Fear

**A/N: I am sorry for not putting in a disclaimer in the last chapter. I will, however, put one in now. So here goes... I do not own any of these characters, nor am I the direct owner of this plot-line because many others have written stories that somewhat follow the same plot-line. I hope that was good enough. So, anyway, please enjoy! Review or P.M. me if you have any respective criticism, comments, or questions to offer. Thank-you. =D**

**Peeta's POV:**

As soon as Katniss went under, the doctors shooed me and Haymitch out. I sit, waiting, in front of her door. My patience is slowly running low. I do not know how much longer I will be able to wait.

I look up as _her_ door opens. "Mr. Mellark, Mr. Abernathy, if you will," a doctor says, gesturing for us both to enter the room. Haymitch walks into the room, I, trailing behind. And there she is. Her unconscious, limp form put into one of the drab District 13 uniforms.

"Ms. Everdeen should be waking soon, if you wish to wait." the doctor says. I slowly nod my head as Haymitch does the same. "Her physical condition is very damaged, but in time, she will heal. Be aware though, that we do not know how well of a mental condition she is in. Just something to keep in mind," he finishes. The doctor leaves with a curt nod, closing the door behind him. It is now just me and Haymitch.

-o-

Her sister and mother enter the room a few minutes after the doctor has left. Primrose, her sister, sits on the chair to Katniss' right side, gently rubbing the back of her right hand, right above where a nurse must have re-entered the IV.

Half an hour later, the four us are startled when Katniss' eyes fly open. She seems confused, and not exactly lucid. Her eyes slowly trail down to where her sister is still gripping her hand, before defensively jerking it away from Primrose's grasp. I expect to see an apolegetic glance towards Primrose, but nothing comes. She just stares straight ahead, as if no-one is here. Haymitch leads himself towards the door, most likely going to inform a doctor.

We sit and wait. When Haymitch re-enters the room with a doctor at his heels, we all straighten up. "Ah, Ms. Everdeen, I see you are awake," the doctor gleefully says.

"Who are you?"

I speak for everyone when I realize the person who asked the question was Katniss. Her voice; hoarse, scratchy, filled with fear no one could misinterept. "I am Dr. Talbit, and do not worry, I am not going to hurt you," the doctor respnds.

"That's what all of _them_ told me too," Katniss says, emphasizing the _them_," and by the time they left, I had a group of brand new bruises to show for it."

Everyone in the room physically winces, including me. "Now now, Ms. Everdeen. I am just here to do a quick check-up on you," the doctor says, obviously trying to reason with Katniss.

"They told me that, too," she inaudibly whispers.

The doctor makes his way towards Katniss, and I can physically see her stiffen with every step he takes closer to her. The doctor gently asks Katniss to lie down. She refuses. The doctor asks, again. She refuses, again. The doctor asks, one more time. She refuses, one more time. He presses a button on the side of her bed, and within seconds, multiple doctors come rushing into the room. Katniss' eyes widen, but she does not dare make a move.

One doctor tries to force Katniss into a lying position, but she defensively elbows him in the stomach. Dr. Talbit manages to get her to lie down as she is elbowing yet, another doctor, in the stomach.

The doctors are able to pull restraints over Katniss' convulsing body, and leave, allowing Dr. Talbit to move towards Katniss, whose eyes fill with fear as the doctor stands over her. "Do not worry, Ms. Everdeen. I will not hurt you," he says.

Katniss just stiffly nods her head in answer.


	3. Hijacked

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank those who have stuck with this story (and my confused mind) since the very beginning. I would especially like to thank **_**Reni Readiris**_** for being the first to review on the new version of this story. =) I would also like to point out **_**Mimzy69**_**, who without her lovely words of praise, this story would've turned into a disaster. Thank-you to anyone else who has reviewed my story, and/or has followed it since the day I first published it. xD**

**Peeta's POV:**

"... and how are you feeling?" Dr. Talbit continues with his never-ending list of questions, or as I like to call it, interrogation.

Katniss shoots the doctor a glare. "Why do you care?"

Dr. Talbit sighs, releases the restraints over her body, and chooses to move on to a new subject. "So, Ms. Everdeen, I noticed you have guests. Have you properly greeted them yet?"

Katniss' eyes inspect the people surrounding her bed, and her eyes fill with fear. "I do not know any of these people," she quickly states.

Dr. Talbit's eyes show complete mortification. "Now, now Ms. Everdeen, be rational. How can you not know these people?"

"I do know something about these people..." I become hopeful... "They all want to kill me."

And that is when her hands choose to close around my neck.

-o-

_Hijacked._ That is what the doctors have been saying. Katniss is hijacked. She is hijacked. How could I let this happen to her? It is all my fault...

-o-

She didn't even remember Primrose.

**A/N: Don't start yelling at me just yet because of the shortness of the chapter AND/or the cliff hanger. I just really wanted to get something out there for those who were begging me to update soon. I promise that as soon as this is online, though, that I will start writing Chapter 4. I am very sorry for the inconvenience.**


	4. Heartbreak

**A/N: I really have nothing to say this time, but I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers. Disclaimer: The Hunger Games does not belong to me, it belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta's POV:**

_She didn't even remember Primrose._

_**Primrose had begged for the doctors to let her back into Katniss' room. The doctors eventually obliged.**_

_** Katniss was sitting up in her bed. She was strapped down, and had a needle in her arm, ready to be injected into if something was to go wrong.**_

_** Primrose, oh so determined little Primrose walked into the room without hesitation. She made her way to the foot of Katniss' bed, pulled up a chair, and sat... just sat, while the doctors, her mother, Haymitch, and I watched from behind the glass wall.**_

_** Primrose sat. Katniss stared. "Hi Katniss."**_

_** "Hey." And for that second in time, it sounded like my Katniss was truly there. I know that somewhere my Katniss **_**is**_** there. We just have to find her. No matter how long it takes.**_

_**"Katniss? Do you remember me? I'm you're sister. Your little sister, your little duck. It's Prim here. Please tell me you remember me." Primrose sounded desperate.**_

_**Katniss' eyes widened," Prim? Is it really you? You're not lying to me, are you?"**_

_**"No, Katniss. I would never lie to you. It's really me."**_

_**And suddenly, Katniss visibly trembled and her breathing became hitched. "Prim, please leave. I don't want to hurt you."**_

_**"No, Katniss. I'm staying right here. I'm going to-" but Primrose was cut off.**_

_**"Prim, get out! Please, Prim. GET. OUT." Katniss had a savage look in her eyes. **_

_** Primrose hesitantly rose to her feet, and slowly backed away. And with a final look of remorse towards her sister, exited the room.**_

_** Even when Primrose had disappeared from the room, Katniss' breating remained hitched, and the doctors were forced to inject the knock-out drug into her system. **_

**3rd Person POV:**

Peeta remained in the control room far after the rest of the group had gone.

Primrose had left the room in tears, closely followed by her mother.

Haymitch had gone next, mumbling and shaking his head in shame of what had become of Katniss Everdeen.

All the doctors had rushed themselves back into Katniss' room after she had gone unconscious.

But Peeta remained.

He watched Katniss' still figure from behind the glass wall, hoping that the figure would awaken to see him and whose eyes would light up at the mere sight of his face.

But nothing of the sort ever happened.

And this broke Peeta's heart.


End file.
